darkwoodacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cecilia Frost
Cecilia is the eldest daughter of two children, her family has had their magic since the 1800s. It was passed down from one child to the next, the first one on record being Jack Frost. Because of the curse that plagues their family, her mother was trying hard to hide the fact that they ever had abilities in the first place. Because of this, Cecilia discovers her powers by freezing and shattering her family, their death had brought Cecilia a sense of insanity and loss of rationality. Magic Comes At A Price Cecilia’s magic comes at a price, which drains the mana quicker than usual. The more she uses it, the weaker she becomes, succumbing to early stages of Hypothermia. Cecilia’s strong will keeps her powers from completely killing her but if the mana depletes, she can get tired quickly or be in a lot of pain Cecilia had frozen her heart, due to being completely devastated and heartbroken from her first love, Tastumaru. Because her heart is frozen, instead of drawing out mana, it’s eating out her soul. She can no longer wear her necklace in this state due to it having adverse effects, draining her mana directly and leaving her feeling empty. The nightmares continue to intensify as the darkness continues to plague the school, no one knows the source of it. Unaware this is an actual cause that she cannot fully get a grip on reality, she sums up the nightmares' cause to being heartbroken. The Curse of Jack Frost “Esmeralda, you have to tell her!” A man shouted, it was Cecilia’s grandfather. He looked furious at her, he looked at a young girl, who was happily kicking her feet in her seat, unaware of what they were talking about. Esmeralda rolled her eyes, looking away from Cecilia and straight into her grandfather’s emerald eyes. She crossed her arms. “Father, I can’t. This curse has to stop with her, with them.” She said, hoping that if she didn’t teach them at all, it would stop there, the magic would have nowhere to go. Her grandfather sighed, taking the necklace out of his pocket. “It doesn’t work that way. Let me give her this, she’ll need it. She’s very powerful Esmeralda, she might surpass all of us one day.” Esmeralda motioned to Cecilia, her grandfather walked up to her, the small child smiled at him, her emerald eyes filled with innocence and curiousity. He placed the necklace on her neck, helping her get the hair away from her. “This necklace is very special, it has been in our family for many generations. You, my child are very, very special.” he said in a hushed tone, Esmeralda was watching them in silence, she wanted the curse to be lifted, she wanted her child to lead a normal life without having to worry about a curse that has been plaguing her family for years. “You will one day discover that you have a treasure that is far greater than anything you will ever imagine. You, my child are a-” “That’s enough, father.” Esmeralda said, pulling him away from her. She picked Cecilia up, she frowned. “Mother, I wanted to hear what he said.” She said, not understanding why she took her away from her grandfather. “We’re going home,” she said firmly. -------------------------------------------------- Many years passed, Cecilia was now a teenager. Along the way, Esmeralda has another child, Jasmine. She had brown hair, like her father and the same emerald eyes as her family. She and Cecilia were very close, they would play dolls together, they would play outside in the park with their parents and Cecilia walked her to school everyday. It was the first day of high school for Cecilia, everything went as planned, she went without a kiss from her mother, to keep from getting embarrassed and she found her class as she wanted. While she was at school, it began to snow gently. Everyone inside and outside the school was in awe, it doesn’t snow at this time of year. Cecilia looked outside, watching the snow with the other students. While everyone else was watching, Esmeralda was at home, noticing the change of the weather, she sighed. She knew what this meant, it meant that the magic was getting harder and harder to control. She watched the snow fall until it suddenly stopped, leaving puddles behind. The day seemed to drag on forever, she waited for her children to return home, thinking about spending fifteen years hiding the fact that she had magic. Not only to her own children but to her husband who wouldn’t have thought that magic existed in the first place. She waited for him to come home and had a long talk with him before her children arrived. She told him everything, about the curse, about the magic that her family was doomed to pass down for an eternity. She told him there was a school that her father had attended at the same age Cecilia was and that it was one of the best schools, she knew it was time to tell Cecilia that she was a mage, and not just any mage but probably one who would be very skilled at using magic. She watched as she saw Jasmine head up the stairs. She played with her, helped with her homework and then told her to go to the her room and play with her dolls so she was able to talk to her sister, Jasmine nodded and ran up the stairs. Esmeralda watched outside again, waiting for her eldest daughter to walk up the stairs, she watched as she was walking towards the home, she stepped on a puddle before coming inside. Esmeralda stiffened up, she knew it wouldn’t be much time left, she ran to the phone to make a quick phone call. Cecilia’s cellphone rang, she didn’t hear it. She was heading up the stairs. “Mother, I’m home!” She heard her say from outside the door. Esmeralda was panicking, she hung up and dialed again, talking in a hushed tone. Cecilia walked inside and saw her mother on the phone, she shrugged, standing there, she felt a chill as she entered inside. Esmeralda felt it as well, she took a deep breath before walking up to Cecilia. Her mother watched as the ice had began to spread into their home. She looked at Cecilia, knowing she shouldn’t have hid the fact she had magic from her, she knew this would happen someday. She stiffened up again. “Cecilia, try to relax.” She said, touching Cecilia’s shoulder. Cecilia was confused. Relax? I don’t understand why is she trying to tell me to relax? I feel fine….''She thought, she looked at her mother. She was frozen in her place, her hand still on Cecilia. “Mother?” she asked, blinking. ''Am I dreaming? What’s going on? Cecilia panicked, she touched her mother, she didn’t know what had just happened, but she wanted to know if she was okay. Her mother shattered into pieces right in front of her. She screamed, “Mother!” she kept screaming, she was trying to gather the pieces to try to put her together, but she knew it wasn’t possible, the ice continued to spread. She sobbed, looking at the shattered pieces of her mother. She heard her father come down the stairs, wanting to get some comfort from him, she ran up to him. The stairs froze as her feet reached them, the ice spread rapidly to her father, freezing him in place. “Father!” she said, running up to him the rest of the way, she touched him as well, he shattered just as her mother had. She screamed again, she watched as the blood spread from where he stood to the bottom of the stairs. She fell to her knees, clutching the staircase. She kept sobbing, her necklace was glowing bright, it’s light was nearly blinding. Where’s Jasmine? Please, please tell me she was at school. She stood up, trying to keep herself together, she headed towards Jasmine’s room, there she stood, frozen. She looked as though she wanted to scream but was frozen before she could do it. “No!” she shouted, walking up to her sister, she knelt in front of her. “Jasmine, please. I’m sorry, don’t leave me!” She put her hands on her, she shattered as well, the blood splattered on Cecilia’s face. Her eye twitched as it impacted and she began to cry again. She fell to the floor as the ice settled into her house, she began to shiver as her necklace was quickly working to restore her energy. Days turned into weeks, Cecilia didn’t leave the house, she didn’t clean up after her family had died, the house still as frozen as it was. She had taken off her shoes to keep them clean. She grabbed the striped pink shirt from her drawer, the last thing she had received from her mother. She sniffed it, taking in the smell of it, it still smelled as new as the day she got it. She went to put her shoes back on, and took a stroll outside. Nearby her home was a lake, she went towards it, the change of scenery calmed her for a bit, she took off her shoes again to dip her feet in the lake. She kicked in the lake, closing her eyes. Time passed, she let the silence of the lake fill her. She suddenly felt cold, looking down to see what had happened, the lake froze. She stood up quickly before it reached her feet and took her shoes, running back to her home, leaving herself stuck there for months before calling out for help. She dug in her bag, looking for her cellphone, there, she saw she had a voicemail from her mother, she frowned. It’s probably not important, she thought, she didn’t know who to call anyway, she hasn’t seen her grandfather in years and never had his number, her mother never allowed it. She frowned, she didn’t know how, but she knew she needed help. Category:Characters Category:Backstory